


Crossroads

by little fox productions (kitsuneasika)



Category: Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneasika/pseuds/little%20fox%20productions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long moment, Rikash studied the girl, heedless of the crossbow pointed at his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any ownership over the Tortall novels. This is set during Rikash and Daine's final encounter in _Wolf-Speaker_.

For a long moment, Rikash studied the girl, heedless of the crossbow pointed at his chest. Her face was grim and set— he had no doubt that she would shoot him down as she had Zhaneh Bitterclaws, if given the chance.

And yet— the hatred that had boiled so fiercely in her eyes had faded. More surprising was the realization that he felt the same. Stormwing-killer she may be, and yet, there was something more about her that had not been there before.

The tension in his muscles lowered as he made his decision.

He hoped it was the right one.


End file.
